Nightrise Corporation
Nightrise Corporation (also sometimes spelled "NightRise Corporation"), also known as Nightrise (also sometimes spelled "NightRise"), is an evil cult-like corporation in league with the Old Ones and a titular antagonistic faction in The Power of Five. History Origins Ever since the Old Ones were banished, there had been people waiting for their return, or unhappy with them being banished, and wanting the war to continue. Most of humanity was happy with the war being over, and the demons banished, but there were some humans who wanted eternal war, wealth, and/or dominance over their fellow humans, and also seeks eternal power. These people were called warlocks and witches in medieval times, and were seen as such for their dark magic. But the dark magic had been granted to them by the Old Ones, events and acts such as mass murder were means to communicate with the banished demons. The conjurers of the dark arts were all bound by a common goal: to free the Old Ones and have eternal power. The descendants of these witches, formed an organization in perhaps the 1960s, which was named Nightrise. The name alone speaks for itself. The agents of Nightrise wanted an eternal night upon all, with the Old Ones free and dominant. Nightrise Corporation Before the series, the Nightrise corporation had been financing a PSI project, abducting children with supernatural abilities such as premonition and telepathy and taking them to special prisons constructed for their powers to be neutralized, yet studied: Silent Creek prison in Nevada was one such. The PSI project was one of many operations the Nightrise corporation had running; another was backing the presidential election. Two men, John Trelawney and Charles Baker, were running for president of the United States of America and Nightrise wanted Charles Baker to win because he was a ruthless power-hungry psychopath and believed in the Old Ones. The Nightrise Corporaton may have financially backed Sir Michael Marsh because of his political business and his wealth. Also because he too wanted the Old Ones free. In Nightrise, the third book of the series, the Nightrise corporation kidnap Scott Tyler and try to brainwash him, because he is one of the Five and they need him to bring about Charles Baker's victory. This operation goes awry, with their plans revealed to the world, their prison Silent Creek shut down and their organization publicly humiliated. In Necropolis, Nightrise are recovering from the disastrous episode, gaining in power, since the Old Ones have been freed by Diego Salamanda The Nightrise Corporation have an aim to find Scarlett Adams, the fifth of the Five, and bring her to Hong Kong, the Necropolis, and make her their slave. She slips through their hands twice: once with Father Gregory Malenkov and another time with the Nightrise Corporation themselves. The Chairman of Nightrise has her under his eyes and even bugs her with a necklace, to eavesdrop on her, but she escapes with the help of the Triads. After Hong Kong's downfall and ten years into the future, Nightrise is now the sole business on Earth. It has expanded its areas to every other business and no other business exists apart from Nightrise. If you want to live and be successful, Nightrise is the place to be. Nightrise has done very well out of the end of the world and the Old Ones' return and dominance. The Old Ones have helped them and given them powers. But in return, the Old Ones want their top servants in Nightrise to be on the front line in the final battle against the Five. The servants try to rebel against hearing this but Nightrise's chairman has been prepared for this and he soon brings them under control and ships them off for military training. After the defeat of the Old Ones by the Five, Nightrise would presumably try to continue, but would be dissolved and arrested/expelled from business in the reformed world government. Members These are all agents of Nightrise: *Charles Baker *Sir Michael Marsh (suspected) *Susan Mortlake *Simms *Diego Salamanda *Karl (who is one of the Old Ones) *Audrey Cheng (another one of the Old Ones) *Paul Adams - he is the stepfather of Scarlett Adams, the fifth of the Five, and somewhat remorseful about his evil deeds *Colton Banes *Kyle Hovey *Max Koring, warden of Silent Creek prison Category:Cults Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fanatics Category:Satanism Category:Corporations Category:Organizations Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Book Villains Category:Titular Category:Businessmen Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Magic Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Chaotic Evil